Ginga Gates to America
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: During the Hougen Arc, Gin's nephew, Yoshi, is on the journey to get back with his owner...in America! Rated T for violence and blood.
1. The Journey Begins

**Hey! This isn't Sonic related! What up guys, Slick the Wolf here with a new and different story. I've been Ginga crazy lately (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed). So I wrote this story to just get it out. It was based off a dream I had and a show (mostly the dream.) So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

_During the period of the Hougen arc, Gin's nephew, Yoshi, lives in the streets of Japan and is on his journey to go find the new world called America. The task seems easy, but it's a lot tougher than it looks._

* * *

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

In the town of Fugato Pass during the time of the Hougen arc, a dark charcoal gray and white Akita puppy was running down the streets with a turkey leg in his mouth while dodging the crowd. He was being chased by an angry deli man with a butcher knife.

"Get back here, you stupid mutt!" he shouted.

The puppy turned the corner and ran straight into the street for a car to swerve past him and miss him by inches.

The man was gaining up on the pup until a larger dog jumped up and knocked the knife out of his hand. The dog turned out to be a black and tan German Shepherd dog growling at him.

"Not you again!" the man said pulling out a bamboo stick.

The dog barked angrily at the man.

The man swung it at the dog, but he jumped away and dash off with the man following. The dog ran until he saw a fence in an ally up ahead. It sped up, jumped up on the wall, and leaped over the fence. The man grabbed the bars and shook them.

"I will get you and your little friend!" he shouted as the dog ran off.

Meanwhile, the puppy ran into a dark ally and stopped to catch his breath.

"Good work, kid." a voice said.

The pup looked up to see the German Shepherd standing on top of a wooden crate and jumped down.

"You're getting better and better as time goes on, Yoshi." he said.

The pup's name was Yoshi, meaning "good." He has been on the streets for two and a half months now. He used to be a family pet to the Satos. He was best friends with their 11 year old son named Nobuyuki. They played together, stuck by each other's side, and even went everywhere until his parents had to moved because his father found a job opportunity in a place that was far from Fugato Pass. It was exciting, but there was one problem: Yoshi couldn't come.

Nobuyuki's parents said he couldn't come because their ship doesn't take dogs. Nobuyuki was sadden by this and was told to go drop him off at the shelter, but instead, he left Yoshi in the woods. He showed Yoshi a small postcard that had the map of the world and pointed to the U.S.A. and then pointed to a place called New York where the green lady was then showed him the address of the apartment and left the map with Yoshi cause he knew he was a smart puppy.

Yoshi was alone, cold, and hungry until he met up with a German Shepherd named, Ryu. Ryu took him in as a brother and trained him how to steal. Yoshi learned fast and was able to do so while Ryu protected him from the dangers.

Yoshi liked living with Ryu, but he still has the small postcard where is owner was. He must have been worried about Yoshi and wondering if he ever come to him. Yoshi knew it was time.

That night when they went to sleep, Yoshi got up and nudged Ryu.

"Ryu. Ryu!" he said.

The German Shepherd opened his eyes and turned to the pup.

"What is it, Yoshi? Go back to sleep." he muttered as he turned away.

Yoshi went to his face and said, "I want to go now."

"Heh, then go."

"To America?"

The dog snapped his head at him and said, "America!? Are you crazy? You won't last a day if you travel there. Besides, it's far away."

"But I want to see my owner's face again! I miss him very much!" he protested.

"Yoshi! You won't make it over there and he'd probably got a new pet already." he said.

"No! He has faith in me! He LOVES me! And I wanna go to where he is!"

"Then fine! Go! If you want to go so badly then fine by me!" Ryu growled as he laid back down.

Yoshi whined a bit and sat in the crate away from Ryu. He didn't understand the thing that happened to Ryu five years ago. Ryu was only five months old at that time when he accidentally got left behind when his family went on a vacation in the mountains. It took him a few weeks to make it back to the house, but when he got back, they brought a new German Shepherd puppy. Ryu was distraught and left for good thinking that they didn't want him anymore.

Yoshi laid down and looked at the postcard.

"_I'm coming for you, Nobuyuki." _Yoshi thought then fell asleep.

* * *

The next day…

Yoshi woke up to the sun's ray. He got up and yawned and looked up to the sky. Today was the day.

He noticed Ryu was missing from his spot last night. Yoshi lowered his ears and sighed sadly. He didn't have the chance to say bye to him.

Yoshi grabbed the card and stuck it through his collar and ran off.

He didn't get far until he heard shouting.

"Yoshi!" a voice shouted.

Yoshi turned around to see Ryu running to him with a full cooked chicken in his mouth.

"Ryu? What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm sorry about last night. You wanting to go to your owner made me remember mine. I don't want the same for you." he said.

The pup looked curiously at him and said, "Are you saying…"

"Yes, I'm coming with you!"

Yoshi smiled and nodded.

"But we'd better go now! That deli guy REALLY stepped up his game." Ryu said.

They turned around to see the man holding a chain and attached to that chain was a Tosa Inu mix.

"Get those two thieves and kill them, Damon!" he shouted.

He dropped the chain and the dog chased them.

"Run!" Ryu shouted.

They took off with the Tosa Inu mix running after them. Ryu took the lead and ran through the crowd. Yoshi looked back and saw the chain dragged behind Damon and got an idea.

"Ryu, follow me!" he shouted as he turned a corner and Ryu followed.

"Where are you going!?"

"You'll see, Ryu!" Yoshi said running towards a wired fence.

The pup jumped up on the fence and climbed over it followed by his friend. Damon smirked and followed their step. As he leaped over it, the chain got caught between the top wires of the fence yanking him backwards.

"Nice thinking, kid." Ryu said.

Yoshi noticed a truck leaving and said, "Let's go before he breaks free."

Ryu nodded and followed the pup who jumped in the truck before it drove away.

The man from earlier saw Damon tied up and shouted, "This isn't over, thieves! Damon will get you!"

"Yeah, right. We'll be long gone." Ryu muttered then dropped the chicken.

He then turned to Yoshi and said, "I brought some food for us."

"Thanks, Ryu!" Yoshi thanked as he dug in right along with Ryu.

* * *

_So with that, the two friends went off on a journey to America. Thus, this is only the beginning for them as new challenges wait ahead for them._

* * *

**So that was my first chappie for my new story. How do you guys like it? Did you hate it? Like it? Or just want me to focus on others? You tell me. I'll post more chappies later on in the future.**


	2. The Rescue

**Well, I did get a few views, but not many. But it's ok, this is just the beginning. Here's chappie two.**

* * *

_Yoshi and Ryu have started their journey towards America. They have been pursued by the deli man's dog, Damon, and is now after them. But they escaped on a truck. Where will it lead them now?_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Rescue

Yoshi and Ryu had fallen asleep after a long ride in the back of the truck when Ryu noticed the truck stopped moving. He shot his head up and nudged the sleeping puppy.

"Yoshi? Yoshi!"

Yoshi opened his dark blue eyes and looked up at Ryu.

"We've stopped!" Yoshi said noticing.

They heard the door slam and footsteps come over to them.

"Quick! Run!" Ryu barked as he jumped out followed by Yoshi and ran into the woods.

The truck driver went to the trunk to haul out some sacks when he noticed the chicken bones in there. He scratched his head in confusion of how those got there.

Meanwhile, the two canines ran through the woods until they saw a city up ahead. Yoshi looked at his friend and nodded at him. They ran down there and walked along the sidewalk.

"There are so many people, Ryu. Where do you think we are?" Yoshi asked.

"Not sure. But be careful."

As they walked by an alley, Yoshi stopped and saw a young boy walking with his mother. The boy noticed Yoshi and put his riceball down on the floor so he can have it then walked away. Yoshi barked happily to boy telling him thanks and ran through the alley to go get it.

Before he reached it, something hit Yoshi back. The startled pup got up and looked over to see two Siberian huskies: a black and white one and a gray and white one.

"Hey!" Yoshi shouted.

"Back off, kid. This is ours." the black one said his voice indicating it was a male.

"But I saw it first!" Yoshi protested.

"Too bad. Now go find food somewhere else for yourself." the gray one said indicating it was a female.

Yoshi growled and ran towards the black one and bit his leg.

The black one growled and said, "Stupid mutt!"

He grabbed Yoshi by the scruff of his neck with his teeth and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you know better than to fight someone who is twice your size?" the gray husky said.

"RYU!" Yoshi cried out.

Just like that, his friend jumped out and tackled the black husky down causing him to release Yoshi. The black husky got up and growled when he saw the German Shepherd.

"You keep your filthy paws off of Yoshi!" Ryu said with a menacing growling.

The two huskies looked at Ryu.

"Who are you calling filthy!?" the black one growled.

"Looks who's talking." the gray one added.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you better not hurt Yoshi." Ryu growled.

The gray husky smirked and said, "Then get out of here before we kill you."

Ryu stood up and nudged Yoshi to get going. They ran off with the huskies looking at them go.

After running for a few minutes, Yoshi and Ryu stopped in another alley to search through the dumpster.

"What were you doing to get them started up like that for, kid?' Ryu questioned him as he was digging in the garbage.

Yoshi hesitated as he sat down looking at the ground.

"Well?" Ryu said looking at him.

"This boy dropped a riceball for me and those two dogs stole it from me. So I tried to fight them off."

Ryu stopped and looked at him.

"Yoshi! You can't fend them off by yourself! You're too small, too weak, and you rarely had any experience with fight. When you run into another enemy like that, run and call me. I will take care of them. Got it?" Ryu said as he tossed him a piece of bread.

Yoshi looked up and nodded.

"Good. Now eat up, kid." he said.

Ryu then heard a dump truck come to pick up the dumpster Ryu was in. He jumped out, grabbed Yoshi, and moved out of the way for the truck to do its business.

After it collected the garbage, it backed out and drove off when the gray husky from earlier ran by and stopped to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here and where's the black one you were with!?" Ryu growled.

"Not now…gotta save my brother…" she panted.

Yoshi stepped up and said, "The black husky?"

She nodded. "He's in the dump truck and is about to be crushed alive! I've got to save him!"

"We'll help you, right, Ryu?" Yoshi said looking at his friend.

Ryu stayed quiet for a second and then nodded.

"Lets go!"

Yoshi smiled and nodded.

The three of them took off after the garbage truck. They can hear the black husky barked loudly for help. Yoshi was behind Ryu and the husky and knew he had to catch up in order to save the dog. In that moment, his bearhound instinct kicked into him. He sped up right past the two older dogs and caught up with the truck.

Yoshi jumped up and landed in the truck. He noticed the walls closing in and knew he need to hurry. He sniffed around the garbage until he saw the husky's paw sticking out of the garbage. Yoshi quickly dug him up and saw him laying there with his eyes closed.

"_Oh, good. He's just unconscious." _Yoshi thought.

The young pup grabbed the husky and pulled him out of the garbage before he could be crushed. He pulled him up on top of the truck and put him on his back. He was heavy but Yoshi used his strength to hold him up. Just then, the truck did a sharp turn to avoid the construction in the street which caused them the be thrown off and into the construction site.

When Ryu and the dog got there, they ran to the construction site and saw that Yoshi and the other dog weren't there. Ryu noticed a large hole the people were trying to fix the water main break.

"They could have fallen in there!" Ryu said.

The dog gasped. "Not the sewer!"

"We have to find them!"

She nodded. "Come on! I know where this sewer leads! We can cut them off at the aqueduct downtown."

"Right!" he said as he followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the aqueduct, Yoshi was holding onto a railing on the wall with his paws while holding the black husky by the scruff of his neck with his mouth.

"Let….g-go….kid. You'll drown us both." the black husky muttered.

"I…won't let…go!" Yoshi protested.

The husky opened his eyes a bit and looked at the pup.

"_This kid, he won't let go of me. He's doing something nice to me when I beat him earlier. He doesn't care how cruel I was and yet he saving me." _the husky thought.

Tears streamed out of his eyes without the pup noticing.

"_Why? Why? Why didn't I see this much spirit in this kid earlier?"_

"YOSHI!" a voice called out.

Yoshi looked up to see Ryu and the husky with him.

"He's got my brother too! Hang on, brother!" the husky shouted.

Minutes later, they got Yoshi and the husky out of the aqueduct.

"Are you ok, Yoshi?" Ryu asked.

The pup looked up and nodded.

The black husky spat out the water and caught his breath.

"Are you ok?" the gray husky asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned to Yoshi and said, "Thanks, kid. You saved me."

"You're welcome. Do you know where we are anyway?" Yoshi asked.

The husky got up and nodded. "Yes. You are in Tokyo."

"We went too far up! We'll never get to America like this!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Did you say you needed to get to America?" the gray husky asked.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Cause we know a ship that leaving for China in two days. It's right over at the Shinagawa harbor." the black one said.

Yoshi's eyes brighten up. "You do!?"

They nodded.

"Great then we'd be on our way." Ryu said walking away with Yoshi.

"Wait!"

The two turned around to the huskies who came up to them.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"You aren't gonna leave without us, are you?" the black husky asked.

"What are you saying?" Ryu asked.

"We want to come with you to America." the gray one said.

Yoshi gasped. "Really!?"

They nodded.

"Ok! I'm Yoshi and this is my friend, Ryu!" Yoshi said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hitoshi." the black husky said.

"And I'm Kenya." the gray one said.

"Glad to meet you, Hitoshi and Kenya." Yoshi said.

* * *

_So, Yoshi and Ryu took off to the Shinagawa harbor to go to China with their new friends, Hitoshi and Kenya, as their journey continues. Who know what lies ahead._

* * *

**This chappie was made in one and a half day! AWESOME! :D**


End file.
